


Knowing You

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fisting, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Margot get to know each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiiaroscuro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiaroscuro/gifts).



> This fic would not have happened without the support and encouragement of my #Fannibal family on Twitter, most especially Xenogenetics. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Alana had captured Margot's attention from the moment she walked into the Verger stables. Not only were her looks striking, she had agreed to voluntarily spend time with Mason which Margot found fascinated. It took pluck to confront the former patient of her mentor, one who had had the patient in question eat his own face, no less. And Alana had pluck in spades.

Margot spent the day hovering in the rooms close to Mason. She wasn't close enough to hear what he and Alana discussed, but she was hoping she could get Alana alone for a moment and learn more about her.

She finally got her opportunity when Mason declared his time with Alana over for the day. "Sister dear" he sneered "Please see Dr Bloom out."

Margot gave her brother a tight-lipped smile. "Of course. This way."

She waited until Mason was out of earshot before she relaxed, turning to Alana with a broad smile. "Can I offer you a drink? Spending time with my brother isn't the easiest thing in the world."

Alana sized Margot up with a broad stare. She had noticed Margot hovering throughout the day and wondered why. She had thought perhaps Margot was overprotective of her brother, but the further they got from his wing of the mansion, the more Margot seemed to relax. Alana now suspected Margot's feelings for her brother were more akin to fear.

"Sure, I can stay for a drink" she replied with a small but genuine smile.

Margot ushered her into the library, pouring whiskey for them both from a crystal decanter. She sat down beside Alana on a dark leather chesterfield sofa, passing her the glass.

Alana sighed as she took her seat, her back and her feet were killing her after the long day with Mason.

Margot smiled nervously at her. She was suddenly shy, not wanting to scare Alana away by revealing her attraction to her. Truthfully she was just grateful to have someone there as a buffer between her and Mason. Someone she could talk to. Anything more was a bonus. Not that she thought she had any chance with Alana, she knew well enough that femmes were a rare breed.

"So it's just you and your brother here?" Alana asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"And the house staff. But most of them live offsite." Margot explained "We don't get a whole lot of visitors, and Mason likes me to stay close." He also likes to make sure I don't have a love life, Margot thought, or any life at all, come to that.

"You must get lonely. A girl your age should have friends, parties to go to." Alana replied.

"I don't get out much. Mason doesn't want me disgracing the Verger name with my...preferences." She took a deep draught from her glass.

"You're a lesbian" Alana stated "Surely with an estate this large there's room for discretion?"

Margot shook her head sadly "It's not possible. Mason-It just wouldn't be a good idea, okay? It's easier since-" Margot didn't know quite how to phrase it.

"Since Hannibal made him eat his own face?" Alana supplied.

"Yes. Since then I can do what I please more. But he'd notice if I was missing. And because of my father's will I have to do what he wants" Margot angrily wiped away a tear.

Alana leaned closer to Margot, covering the hand in her lap with one of her own. "Are you afraid of him, Margot?" She asked, concern clouding her grey eyes.

"He's a monster" Margot whispered "You have no idea. Maybe now he seems like just a spoiled rich brat, but he delights in suffering, that's the only reason he keeps me around, because he knows I hate it."

"And you can't stand up to him. I understand now." Alana said soothingly. She squeezed Margot's hand. "I'm going to do something for you, because I like you Margot, and I think you're a good person. Every time I come and see Mason, afterwards I'm going to stay and have a drink with you, just so you feel less alone. Okay?"

"Okay" Margot smiled through her tears "That would be amazing" She closed her other hand around Alana's, feeling stronger already.

Alana welcomed the touch. Ever since Abigail had pushed her out the window she had been alone. Her recovery had been slow and difficult and she hadn't allowed herself to trust anyone enough to let them get close. But she could see how unhappy Margot was and a small thing she could do to make it better and welcomed the opportunity to make a new friend.

The two set into an easy routine. Alana would see Mason then she'd go to the library and have a drink and a chat with Margot. They got along well with the same strong but gentle personality and sarcastic sense of humor. Alana stayed a little longer each time, reluctant to return to the comforting but mentally unstimulating company of Applesauce. Eventually her stays came to include dinner, served impeccably in the cavernous Verger dining room.

One evening after a particularly amusing discussion over dinner about their school lives, Margot invited Alana to stay for a nightcap.

"You can't go now" she insisted "we're having so much fun!"

"Okay" Alana smiled "After all you still haven't told me about your first kiss."

They adjourned to a cosy parlor adjacent to Margot's bedroom. Unlike the harsh masculine decor of the library, the parlor was sophisticated and undeniably feminine. Rich rose tones dominated the room, mixed with darker reds, giving it the feel of a womb. There was a fire roaring, making the room a little too warm.

Margot had brought up a bottle of red and a couple of glasses from the kitchen. "Make yourself at home" she instructed Alana, watching her surreptitiously as she opened and poured the wine. It gave her a thrill to see Alana in what was usually her private space.

Alana glanced around the room, noticing the small signs that Margot inhabited the space; a stack of magazines, a basket filled with expensive wool and kitting needles, a stack of DVDs piled up beside the television. Feeling flustered from the fire and the knowledge that Margot had allowed her somewhere very personal, she removed her jacket, draping it over the back of a claw-foot couch upholstered in burgundy damask.

Margot brushed her fingers as she handed Alana the wine glass. Their eyes met, silently exploring each other's souls with no fear, no barriers. Neither wanted to walk away, seeing the desire plain in the other.

Finally, Margot took a step closer to Alana, standing so close they were almost touching. She deliberately sipped her wine, keeping her eyes on Alana. Your move, she thought.

Alana finally looked down, it was hard to imagine trusting another person after she had been so completely hoodwinked by Hannibal. But these days she trusted Margot more than anyone. The long sessions with Mason had become something she only endured to spend the long nights afterward with Margot.

At length, she looked back up into Margot's now-questioning gaze. "Don't you want to kiss me?" the younger woman asked, cupping Alana's cheek.

"That's not even a question" Alana whispered, blinking back tears "It's just after Hannibal...I'm scared to trust anyone."

"You can trust me" Margot reassured her "Don't you know you're the whole world to me?"

As soon as she said the words, Margot regretted them. Not because she didn't mean them, but because she did, down to her very bones.

Alana stood stunned for a moment. She knew Margot was fond of her, but had never dared hope for anything more than friendship from her. And Margot's admission made Alana feel powerful in a way she was not entirely comfortable with.

Margot waited for the shock to work through Alana's brain. She felt awkward but was hesitant to break contact, settling her free hand on Alana's shoulder instead.

"What if I hurt you?" Alana asked.

"The only way you could hurt me is if you walked away from this for a reason as trivial as that" Margot retorted "And in turn, I promise to do my best not to hurt you."

"I think I need to drink some of this wine" Alana replied with a small smile. She led Margot to the love seat, sitting down beside her and gulping down a mouthful.They finished the glasses in silence, Margot resting her hand protectively on Alana's knee.

'Better?" Margot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Much" Alana replied. Suddenly, she grabbed the back of Margot's head, pulling her close for a heated kiss.

Margot was surprised, but she soon reciprocated, weeks of pent up desire being channeled into the kiss. After a few minutes she forced herself to come up for air. "We need to talk about this for a minute 'Lana."

Alana nodded, sitting back and holding Margot's hand.

"I just want to be clear. I'm not looking for a one night stand. I want it, I need it to mean something. I really care about you 'Lana and I want you in my life, all of it. I totally understand you probably don't want to hitch your wagon to the crazy Verger family though." Doubt crept in the edges of Margot's voice.

Alana looked at her levelly "You mean far too much to me to be just a one night stand" she looked down at her hands "I've told you my fears, I know with having a brother like Mason you must have trust issues too." She looked back up at Margot "The way you make me feel terrifies me. Because I would do anything for you" she wiped away a tear.

"Then do this one thing" Margot replied, taking Alana's hands in her own "Stay with me tonight. And I'll show you that you can trust me, that I can be as good for you as you are for me."

Alana took a deep breath, searching Margot's eyes. After she exhaled she gently pulled Margot towards her. "Okay" she said shakily.

Margot scooched across the sofa, draping one leg over Alana's lap without letting go of her hands. She was still scared that Alana would bolt, despite the vice-like grip she had on Margot's hands. Then she leaned over, her upper body invading Alana's personal space. Margot's eyes flickered across Alana's face, taking in her shallow breaths and full lips. Finally the younger woman pressed her mouth gently against Alana's, almost shy with its chasteness.

Alana felt herself tense as Margot kissed her, but with each passing moment she began to relax into the moment. Margot's lips were soft and the kiss promised nothing more than what Alana was comfortable with. After some time had passed, Alana dared to dart her tongue inside Margot's mouth, finding its twin hot and ready. She felt Margot pull one of her hands to stroke Margot's breast, and the feel of her nubile body excited Alana.

Margot cupped Alana's jaw, pulling her face towards herself as the kiss intensified. She smiled as Alana ran her hand around Margot's breast, down the swell of her hip, and back again.

Eventually they came up for air, lips pink and swollen, chests rising and falling with shallow breaths. Margot got to her feet, placing her hands on Alana's knees and lifting her skirt as she ran them up Alana's thighs, eliciting a sharp gasp.

"Tonight is all about you" Margot instructed "You don't need to do anything you don't want to. If you aren't comfortable, you tell me, and I'll stop." She bit her lip and pressed her body against Alana "Of course, I'm hoping it won't come to that."

This time when Margot kissed her there was fire behind it. It was still respectful and loving but it revealed the weeks of pent-up desire that Margot had been harboring. She allowed her hands to roam Alana's body, occasionally pinching her nipples as she enjoyed Alana's flinches of pleasure and pain.

When they grew breathless again, Margot dipped her head, roughly pulling Alana's dress and bra out of the way so she could kiss and suckle her beautiful breasts. As her fingers raked along Alana's inner thighs she was pleased to hear a moan from the older woman, low but insistent.

Margot sat back for a moment, pulling off her sweater and blouse. Alana seized the opportunity to nuzzle her cleavage. Margot's full breasts were a huge turn on for her. "You're beautiful" she mumbled, inhaling Margot's scent. She pulled Margot's body back against her, unhooking her bra and pulling it out from between them.

"I thought" Margot chastised, kissing Alana hungrily "That this was going to be about you" She gasped suddenly as Alana twisted one of her nipples.

"There's no reason it can't be about both of us." Alana retorted, dropping her mouth to Margot's rosy nipples. She nipped at them expertly, running her hands over their curves and pressing them together against her face. "Do you have any idea how good you smell, Margot?" Alana asked absently, fingers beginning to trace along the waistband of Margot's skirt. She stifled a chuckle.

Margot's fingers were entwined in Alana's hair, and she tilted her up to face her at the chuckle. "What's funny 'Lana?" She asked.

"I was just thinking, I want to consume you, which in light of Hannibal is kind of funny" Alana grinned, and placed a kiss on Margot's belly button. Suddenly, she sat up, put her arms around Margot's waist and flipped her onto her back on the couch. "Much better."

Things were not going to Margot's plan and she was totally fine with that. She lay back, lifting her hips so Alana could strip away her stockings and underwear, leaving the simple black skater skirt.

Alana began to plant kisses along her legs, starting at the tops of her feet and working her way upwards. They were light at first but as they passed her knees they grew more frantic and Margot could feel Alana's hot breath on her inner things. Margot moaned, arching her crotch towards Alana.

Finally Alana lifted the hem of her skirt, exposing Margot's waxed pussy. She had meant to tease Margot, but the sight and scent of the other woman was so arresting that she couldn't help but close her mouth around Margot's vulva. Alana heard Margot let out a strangled cry at the sudden contact, and felt her hips rock against Alana's face.

She tasted tangy and rich, and Alana dipped her tongue inside Margot's vagina and laved up her slit just to taste her completely. Alana wanted to know Margot's body as intimately as she knew her mind. That a woman so beautiful could feel the stirrings of love for her still floored Alana.

Once Margot's taste had permeated Alana's senses, she began her assault on Margot's clitoris. It was tricky to get the rhythm right with Margot's hips bucking towards her, and Alana was out of practice, but eventually they were in sync.

As Margot began to whimper with pleasure, Alana inserted two fingers into her vagina, thrusting hard and deep and quickly sending Margot over the edge. Alana kept kissing all over Margot's vulva as she rode out her orgasm.

"Come here" Margot said breathlessly, pulling Alana up to kiss her. She could smell and taste herself all over Alana's face, rich with the musky scent of sex. It not only turned Margot on, it made her even more eager to return the favor. But for now she was content to kiss the life out of Alana, her lips and tongue expressing deep gratitude in a way that words couldn't.

Eventually Margot felt a chill, the sweat cooling on her almost-naked body. Alana noticed her shiver and held her closer "Do you want me to put you back the way I found you?" She asked Margot, reaching for her clothes. Margot stilled her with a touch to the hand. "I've got a better idea" she smiled, sitting up with the help of Alana's proffered arm.

Margot got to her feet, guiding Alana towards the too-warm fireplace and the bearskin rug before it. She began to kiss Alana again, leisurely undoing the tie on her wrap dress and letting it fall open before she pushed it off her shoulders. Carefully, she helped Alana down onto the rug, laying down a cushion beneath her back.

As she lay Alana back on the rug, Margot looked down sternly at her lover "Now if you're in pain, I don't care what I'm doing, you tell me, and I'll stop. Promise?"

Alana smiled up at Margot, touched by her concern "Right now I just need you to touch me. Get down here." She placed her hands on Margot's upper arms as she dipped her head and kissed Alana hard. After the hell she went through with Mason on a daily basis, could this be her reward? Her heart was torn, hopeful yet doubting that she could be so lucky to win the love of one Alana Bloom.

Alana could hear her thinking, even over the surge of desire she felt at the press of their barely-clad bodies. "Margot, what's wrong?" She asked, tracing her lover's jawline with her thumb.

"It's nothing really" Margot replied, trying to downplay what she was feeling. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes "I just really really really want this to work. I think you must be just about the most amazing person I've ever met Alana, and I'm scared to lose you."

"Oh Margot" Alana replied in a soothing voice, tears of sympathy prickling in her own eyes "I'm scared to lose you too. But no more tears, Right now I want you to make love to me. I mean, if you still want to."

"Of course I do!" Sniffled Margot "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

Alana pressed a finger to Margot's lips. "Shh, no talking, just kiss me."

Margot smiled through her tears and obliged. The honesty and connection she felt when her lips pressed to Alana's made her feel almost like they were one person. Her hands traced Alana's form, pausing to tease her nipples through the fine mesh of her bra. She felt Alana growing hungry beneath her, though her damaged spine prevented her from arching towards her lover.

"Are you ready?" Margot asked, still barely believing Alana wanted her touch.

"Oh god yes, Margot" Alana breathed "I need your hands on me."

Margot kissed Alana on the forehead, moving quickly down her body and trailing her fingers as she went. She hooked her thumbs in Alana's lace panties, carefully stripping them away to reveal a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair. Experimentally, Margot ran her fingers through it, finding it damp with Alana's desire.

She slipped her fingers up through Alana's slit and teasing her clitoris as she watched her lover's reaction with a smile. Alana was playing with her own breasts, thrusting slightly against Margot's hand. "Fuck Margot, I need you inside of me" she crooned.

Margot moved her hand downwards, slipping one finger inside Alana, then two, and then finding Alana's pussy wet and wanting, a third. The older woman began to whimper, rocking against Margot's hand. As she began to get wetter Alana grabbed Margots hand, which was steadying herself on Alana's hip. "I-I want you to fist me" She said, blushing at her own boldness.

"Don't be embarrassed, 'Lana" Margot said tenderly, blushing herself. "I'm the one who should be. I've never fisted anyone before" she confessed. Living such a sheltered life her sexual experience had mainly been limited to frantic and hurried trysts with other girls at boarding school.

Alana stilled Margot's hand for a moment so she could focus. "Okay, it's not hard. You've just got to fuck me with four fingers and then fold your thumb in under them."

Margot nodded and when Alana removed her hand began gently fucking her again, working up to inserting her fourth finger. When she felt Alana's vagina open to her, she twisted her wrist, folding her thumb like Alana instructed. Alana let out a loud gasp as Margot's fist slid easily inside of her, filling her completely. "Oh god, Margot!" She cried.

Margot loved feeling her hand encased deep inside Alana, able to feel every squeeze and spasm of her vaginal muscles. She began to rock her fist, rubbing against Alana's g-spot as she gently fucked her. Alana writhed beneath her, spouting obscenities which would make a sailor blush."Fuck Margot, fucking make me come!" she cried. Margot felt Alana's orgasm before she saw it on her face, her hand squeezed hard by a wave of muscle. She waited for Alana's orgasm to subside and for the rippling muscle to still before she removed her hand.

Alana groaned at the void Margot's hand left. "That was...wow. Are you sure you've never done that before?" She asked, pulling Margot down on the rug beside her and cuddling up against her side.

"I think I'd remember" Margot grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of Alana's nose "What did it feel like for you?" she asked.

"It's kind of indescribable. Just full and overcome with sensation" She twined her fingers with Margot's "I have pretty small hands" Alana smirked "We could try it sometime."

Margot giggled, leaning in for an eskimo kiss. "I'd like that. But for now I want to whisk you away to my lair so I can have my way with you in a few hours."

"What, you're not even going to give me until morning to recover?" Alana jested "Rude, Margot. Shockingly rude."

"Shut up" Margot said, pulling herself up. She retrieved Alana's cane, helping her to her feet "If you're lucky I'll sweeten the deal with a back rub though" She winked at Alana "I want you as limber as possible."

Alana combed her fingers through the cascade of Margot's curls, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. She offered her free hand to Margot, who took it. "Take me to bed, Margot."


End file.
